


Thieves and Wizards (graphics)

by billtheradish



Category: Leverage, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billtheradish/pseuds/billtheradish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphics for ~bessemerprocess' <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/2572">Thieves and Wizards</a> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves and Wizards (graphics)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Image sources for the Leverage cast were taken from promotional shots found on the web. As near as I can determine, the picture of Dresden is from the book cover art for Fool Moon (or that was at least a possibility for said). The skeleton...well. The commercial website I found it on didn't credit their source either, for this image or many of the others.
> 
> If you have a better idea what the origins are for any of these, let me know and I'll edit it in!


End file.
